Baby Girl Gibbs
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: AU! Kelly survived the car accident but years later succumbs to pregnancy complications. In an instant Gibbs' life is changed. He's left to mourn his daughter. While raising his granddaughter at the sane time. How will he navigate both grief and the brave new world of 21st century parenting? Of course the team is by his side. McLilah, Jimmy/Breena, possible Tiva.
1. Chapter 1

The maternity ward was swamped on that winter morning. What were typically private rooms had two or three woman shoved together. A lot of woman had false labors and would be sent on their way. Not today. Thirty woman all in active labor. Woman who were still early were being transported to other hospitals. Needless to say the last thing the doctors and nurses wanted was another labor. There was an audible, collective groan when a woman was brought in on a stretcher.

"Didn't you get the message. We are at capacity! Send her somewhere else!" A doctor barked at the paramedics.

"She's in distress sir, this was the closest hospital." The paramedic explained.

Kelly Gibbs faded in and out of consciousness. She thought back to the car accident when she was eight. How she ended up in a coma for ten days. How it was almost a month before her dad finally admitted that her mom had died. She remembered the boy who pulled her from the burning car. How he charred the arms of his Letterman jacket and how he sopped up her blood with it. How calm and kind he was to her. She remembered the man man screaming at the boy about the jacket being expensive. She remembered feeling terrible but the boy stayed calm. Years later that same boy would join her father's team. She wondered if Tony had ever told her dad about that day.

The difference between today and the day of the accident. Today was not brought on by an enemy of her mother. Today was nobody's fault. Not even her ex boyfriend, who had disappeared before the stick was even dry. Today was nothing more than a cruel act of nature. The pregnancy had not exactly been easy but Kelly never expected it would end like this. She never thought severe morning sickness and light spotting in the first trimester. Would turn into severe preeclampsia at thirty weeks. She was fading and what was worse nobody would tell her about her baby.

"My baby?" Kelly asked weakly.

"We don't know. Our concern is you. It is policy to save the mother." The doctor informed her.

An overly crowded maternity ward, five scheduled C-Sections, two emergencies already. Now a woman rushed in with preeclampsia. She was thirty-five officially considered advanced maternal age and automatically high risk. Still the doctors were baffled. According to her chart the preeclampsia had come out of left field. Her worst complication up until this point was severe morning sickness. Just two days before she had, had back to back appointments with the regular OB and the high risk specialist. Both had given her clean bills of health. Less than forty eight hours later things had changed.

It had started out as a normal day for Kelly. She had woken up with a slight headache but brushed it off. She knew headaches could be serious in pregnancy but she had suffered with headaches and migraines since the accident. She was getting ready for work when the OB's office called and told her they had found her credit card. She was out of cash and only had fifty bucks on her other card. So she headed straight for the doctor's office. She mentioned to the receptionist that she had a slight headache. The doctor overheard and insisted on seeing her right away. Not thinking much of it she called her boss and said she would be a little late. She went into a seizure on the exam table and ended up being rushed to the hospital via ambulance. Now she was about to undergo an emergency C-Section. She was lying on an operating table being prepped for emergency surgery. Far from how she planned to spend her day.

Doctors and nurses frantically hovered over Kelly, preparing her for an emergency C-Section. They did not have a second to spare. They had to get the baby out and fast. In this moment it did not matter that she was only thirty weeks and the baby would be coming ten weeks early.

For as long as she could remember, Kelly had been taught to read a room. Her father was a Marine when she was born and joined NCIS after her mother was killed. Her mom had been a police officer for a few years before she was born. They had always taught her to survey her surroundings and to be aware of danger, aware when she was in trouble. They taught her to know what people were thinking and how to decode words. How to know what they really meant to say. It had come in necessary several times in her life, especially so today.

The baby was hanging on but Kelly was fading fast. They had to get the baby out and even if they did Kelly could still die. What was worse was even though the baby was hanging on, she was ten weeks premature. She faced a number of severe complications, she faced death. If Kelly's condition were not so severe, if it were not so early. They would try to keep her in at least a little longer. Even another two weeks could make all the difference in the world. Unfortunately they did not have the kind of time or that kind of option. Their choice was deliver and hope at least on survived, or leave baby inside and know both would surely perish.

The doctors managed to deliver the baby safely, she was rushed to the NICU but found to be in good condition all things considered. Kelly on the other hand was not so lucky. She suffered a massive stroke on the operating table. She was immediately rushed away for further testing. Her prognosis was extremely grim.

Kelly's entire life flashed before her eyes. She soon saw her mother standing before her, along with her grandparents, and the baby, big brother she never got to meet. Her baby was not there and she prayed that meant good news for at least, Baby Girl Gibbs.

* * *

 **O** **A/N: What do you think so far? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Not Ready For Goodbye

Words could not express the heartbreak that Jethro Gibbs was feeling. His girl, his baby girl was gone. His miracle, the same little girl who had survived that horrific accident years ago. Who despite suffering a Traumatic Brain Injury and other serious injuries had survived and lived a normal life. A wonderful, normal life. She had managed to graduate high school and college with honors and go on to open a veterinary practice with her best friend Maddie Tyler. She had such promise and now all of it had been taken away. Unlike with the car accident there was nobody to blame for today. Kelly's obstetrician had sent her straight to the hospital, the paramedics had done there job, the doctors at Georgetown had gotten her to surgery right away but it was not enough. Kelly who had been fine just the day before was dead, thanks to a pregnancy complication.

Tony watched Gibbs like a hawk. They were still in the hospital, still in the room. Nurses came in every few minutes to check on them. It made Tony sick every time a nurse asked Gibbs if he was ready. Tony knew they were just doing their job, Kelly had to go downstairs eventually but how do you ask such a question. One of the nurses entered the room and placed her hand on Jethro's shoulder. She was a Jamaican woman probably in her thirties. Her accent came and went as she spoke. Tony guessed she had been in the country for a while but not quite long enough to lose it completely. She must be new to the profession too because she was almost too compassionate. Maybe compassionate was the wrong word, nurses were supposed to be compassionate. Close was a better choice of words, she was too close. Maybe this was her first time dealing with patient loss.

"Are you ready, Mr. Gibbs?" Lisa asked.

"Just a few more minutes." Gibbs replied.

"OK" Lisa replied.

Tony followed Lisa out into the hallway. Kelly was still in maternity but tucked away in the back corner in a small room. A special room reserved for mourning. It depressed Tony knowing such a room existed. What was worse a woman due to deliver her perfect, healthy baby had so selflessly given up her room and been shoved into a room with three other woman to make room. Tony followed Lisa as she went throughout the ward checking in on other patients. Finally she stopped off at the nurse's station before heading back to Gibbs' room.

"Is your friend ready?" Lisa asked.

"I don't know." Tony replied.

"And there is nobody who can come?" Lisa asked.

"I am trying to get somebody here. Trouble is only two people would come." Tony sighed.

It wasn't that the rest of Gibbs' circle were cold hearted. Everybody had been devastated when Tony called. They just knew better. Gibbs was unpredictable when he was mourning. He didn't want anybody getting to close but he needed somebody with him. There were only two people who could handle a devastated Jethro Gibbs and neither could get to the hospital. At least not right away. Jimmy and Breena were down in Florida for the wedding of one of Breena's cousins. They had left Tori back in DC with Ducky. Ducky did not feel comfortable bringing Tori to the hospital under such circumstances and he was having trouble finding somebody to babysit for an unknown period of time. Jimmy had offered to return home but the couple desperately needed the vacation and it would be hours before he could get back anyway. The only other person was actually trying desperately to get home but nothing was going right for her.

Anna Gibbs looked at her watch and tapped her foot. When she had taken the train to Stillwater to help her mother move from the Stillwater Retirement Home to a larger memory care village in Philadelphia it had seemed like a kind gesture, and a fun adventure for her children. Besides then she wouldn't have to deal with getting two cars back to Washington. The first catastrophe was her mother's car was not in great condition. As she had been told. Her mother was stuck back in nineteen eighty-four when the car was in fact new and gorgeous. Her cousin just wanted the car out of her garage but was too lazy to junk it herself. Second was a mix up on dates with the two nursing homes. Stillwater was expecting her to leave on Thursday and had already given away her room. Philadelphia was not expecting her until the following Friday. Thankfully they were understanding and would be able to admit her on Monday. That still left the weekend and cost Anna another day of work. Of course Lynn would not let the family stay with them. Anna was able to get a hotel room for the family. Five people in one room would be a tight fit but Stillwater's Roadside motel did not have suites and she did not feel comfortable putting the boys alone and her mother definitely could not stay alone. She thought her troubles were over. Then she got the call.

The last thing that Anna waned to here was that her niece was dead. Kelly was only seven year older than her. Since her dad was older and her mom was an only child. She didn't have any kid cousins growing up. What she did have was her significantly older half brother, her sister in law and her niece Kelly. The only other child in the close family. Even with seven years difference they were inseparable. Especially when Anna lived with the Gibbs' in college. Now Kelly was gone and Anna was trying desperately to get to her brother's side. Getting her mother squared away was easy. When she told her story. She was able to get her mother admitted to respite in Philadelphia for up to a week. The challenge was the children. Her ex who when they divorced had promised he would stay involved and take the boys any time. Of course was busy again. She couldn't even get him to commit to the arranged weekends. Why would he come through in an emergency? Sean and Alex were eight and Chloe was only five. They were too young to be around. What they were going to have to be around. Unfortunately there was no way around it. At long last the train arrived. Anna boarded with the twins and Chloe, then sent Tony a text saying they were on the way.

After three hours Gibbs finally let the nurses take Kelly away. The room was needed and it was becoming more and more obvious that Kelly was dead. Jethro could no longer pretend she was simply sleeping. Lisa was among the nurses taking Kelly away. She held him close and prayed with him and Tony. Neither party was particularly religious but prayer felt right in that moment. With Kelly gone and the room now occupied by a mother with happier circumstances. Jethro sat alone in the waiting area. Withdrawn and afraid to move.

"Are you going to see her?" Tony asked as he reentered the waiting area from the hall leading to the NICU.

"I don't think I can. She is so early. She probably won't make it. Even if she does. She will have life long problems I can't handle at this age. I am going to call adoption agencies." Jethro sighed.

"My cousin had her baby at thirty weeks and he not only survived but is a minor league baseball player and going for his medical degree. He is twenty years old and neonatal medicine has vastly improved since then." Tony assured.

"But the trauma." Jethro sighed.

"Angelina was hit by a drunk driver. They were sure Gabriel would be stillborn or severely disabled but he proved them wrong. The first few years were rough. He had a trach and feeding tube until he was six but now you would never know unless you saw the scars." Tony assured.

"I've lost so much." Jethro sobbed.

"I was only in there for two minutes and I saw that she has fight in her." Tony assured.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked.

"She's a Gibbs plus she is really cute." Tony replied showing Gibbs a photograph he had taken with his phone.

* * *

 **A/N: How will baby girl Gibbs fair? Gibbs meets his granddaughter in the next chapter. I added Anna cause I wanted Baby Girl Gibbs to have a strong female in the family but didn't want to give Gibbs a wife. At least not yet. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. Fight

The NICU was large and terrifying. It seemed more like a horrible experiment of science fiction than a hospital. Babies too small to possibly live on their own trapped underneath tubes and wires. Parents moving around like zombies. While others handled their child's care like robots. Doctors and nurses running around frantically trying to save these tiny lives. Then there she was in the back corner away from the others. Too small to live on her own buried under tubes and wires. A bright yellow sign declaring she was born at thirty weeks and that her mother had died from preeclampsia. At the end of her incubator was a note card _"Baby Girl Gibbs, Born March 1_ _st_ _12:45 PM, 10 inches long, 1lb."_ That was it, one pound. She was tiny and Gibbs just did not see how she would survive. Tony said she would fight but Tony was a damn good liar when he needed to be.

Ziva held her hand over her stomach. She was only twenty-eight weeks she just barely showed. She remembered how excited she was to be pregnant at the same time as Kelly. She had thought Tony and her would get to share their first parenthood experience with the Palmer's. Even though the Palmer's were playing a whole different ball game in their adoption. They were still starting out tougher. Then the adoption fell through. Tali was born four days after Breena found out she was pregnant. Ziva hardly called that sharing the experience. Just the day before they had been arguing about who would deliver first. Ziva was two weeks behind but Tali had been born ten days early and the doctor had mentioned possibly doing a c-section at thirty-seven weeks due to her not being a candidate for a VBAC. Kelly had delivered first but the fun was gone.

Baby Girl was not able to be held just yet but the doctors were saying she would be ready soon. She was small but thriving. So they said but Gibbs was not seeing it. How could something so small and delicate be thriving? She was barely even alive. If she were doing so well why did she need oxygen and so many machines? Why had this happened?

"You can talk to her if you want." One of the nurses offered.

"I don't want to get too attached," Gibbs replied.

Before the nurse could respond an alarm sounded. An automated voice called out a code for the baby three beds down from Baby Girl. Gibbs watched as they rushed over to the small incubator. They did everything perfectly. Gibbs had seen it done on adults enough times. The parents screamed and begged but to no avail. The doctor called time of death and the parents fell to the floor howling and screaming their son's name. This child was twice as big as Baby Girl, born at thirty-four weeks, and supposedly thriving. What the hell chance did Baby Girl have if a baby way stronger could not survive?

Anna watched the world soar past from her seat on the train. Chloe sat beside her rambling on and on about her imaginary horse Teeny. Alex was laughing it up with an elderly man who previously had been sitting alone with a scowl on his face. Alex was one of those people who could make friends with anyone. Sean was in his own world as always. She worried especially for Sean in this situation. Even though he was technically the oldest of the children. He was the oldest physically or officially but the youngest mentally.

"Why are we going home early?" Chloe asked.

"Uncle Gibbs needs our help," Anna replied.

Gibbs had all he could take of the NICU. He escaped to the safety of the waiting room. He fell onto a chair and began to sob. How the hell was he supposed to be strong? If he could not even be strong then how was Baby Girl expected to be strong? He had so many doubts about her survival. More doubts than hope. This was a scenario where hope was near impossible. He wondered how the other parents were doing it. He wished he could ask but at this moment he could barely move.

Tony reluctantly returned home. Vance had dismissed the team for the day. McGee was home with his children, Abby was heading to the hospital. Tony prayed she did not go overboard with sympathy. He knew she meant well. He also knew that she and Gibbs mourned differently. He mourned depressed and angry. Even a kind gesture could be met with extreme rage from a depressed Gibbs. Pushing is worried about Abby aside he headed into the house. Tali was racing around the living room. Ziva was sitting on the porch weeping.

"Z? Are you alright?" Tony asked.

"I can't believe she's gone." Ziva sighed.

"Me either" Tony replied.

"How's Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"As well as you can expect," Tony replied.

"What about the baby?" Ziva asked.

She's fighting." Tony replied.

"What are her chances?" Ziva asked.

"They wouldn't tell me but being honest it could go either way," Tony admitted.

Abby was going on and on about this nun she bowled with and all the sick babies she had prayed over. She like Tony was insisting that Baby Girl would beat the odds. It was taking all he had not to just go off on her. How could everybody around him be so ignorant?

"SHUT-UP! JUST SHUT-UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT NUNS OR BABIES WHO SURVIVED! MY DAUGHTER IS DEAD AND MY GRANDDAUGHTER IS DYING! DON'T SPREAD BULLSHIT TO ME! JUST SHUT-UP! I DON'T CARE! NOBODY CARES! JUST SHUT-UP! ABBY!" Jethro snapped.

Jethro instantly regretted his words. Abby was taken aback and visibly hurt. Abby bit her lip and whirled around racing from the room. She was heavily sobbing. Jethro wanted to go after her but knew he was probably the last person she wanted to see. He fell back onto the couch. He had really hoped that Abby would forgive him. He hoped that somebody would stay by his side. Because right now as much as he hated to admit it. He needed somebody. He really, really needed somebody.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Gibbs be able to accept help? The new chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	4. Breaking

Anna was due to arrive in a matter of hours and Tony could not be more relieved. Gibbs was seriously losing it. He had snapped at Abby of all people. Granted Abby could be a lot to handle in situations like this. Of course she meant well but she was so Abbyish. Tony knew it got to Gibbs and feared him going off on her but it was different knowing he did. It was different seeing Gibbs break down and being useless.

"You should go back and see her again." Tony suggested.

"While I was in there a baby who was born weeks later and doing way better died. If that kid who was thriving can die. What's to save her?" Gibbs questioned.

"She only had one kidney. It failed fast." Tony explained.

"How do you know?" Gibbs asked.

"His cousin goes to Tali's school. His aunt saw me and worried that it was me and Ziva's kid." Tony explained.

"They said he was thriving." Gibbs commented.

"He was but things changed fast." Tony explained.

"How is that supposed to make me feel better?" Gibbs demanded.

"They knew time with him would likely be short. Infant organ donation is not easy." Tony explained.

"She just looks so fragile." Gibbs sighed.

"She is and there is a good chance she won't survive." Tony explained.

"Then why should I see her? Why should I chance getting attached only to lose her?" Gibbs asked.

"She needs somebody. She deserves to know love. Especially if her time is brief." Tony explained.

"Can't you and Ziver?" Gibbs asked.

"Ziva can't handle this. She's flipping out as it is. Kelly was only two weeks ahead of her." Tony reminded.

"McGee and Delilah?" Gibbs asked.

"They have the twins to worry about." Tony reminded.

"Abby? Bishop?" Gibbs offered.

"Bishop won't step foot in the hospital without your permission and Abby is freaked out by how you snapped at her." Tony explained.

"Ducky?" Gibbs suggested.

"He's with Tori until the Palmer's get back." Tony reminded.

"Jimmy and Breena?" Gibbs begged.

"They have their hands full. Gibbs it has to be you." Tony insisted.

"Anna's coming!" Gibbs cried.

"She has three kids on her own and with Sean being severely autistic she can't be spending all her time in the NICU." Tony reminded.

"So basically I have to be alone?" Gibbs questioned.

"Not alone but you do have to step up and give her love." Tony explained.

"But I'm scared." Gibbs admitted.

"I know" Tony replied.

Anna arrived to the hospital. She was dreading this moment. She wanted to be with her brother but she did not want to see him in pain. She did not want to see her niece's body, she did not want to see her great niece struggling in the NICU. She was not ready for the tragedy that was awaiting her.

Jethro stood outside the door to the NICU. He knew that he needed to go in but he could not bring himself to pick up the phone and request to be buzzed in. He could not do it. He was terrified of seeing his granddaughter so sick. He was terrified of getting attached only for her to die.

"Let's go in together." Anna suggested.

"I'm sorry but I can't." Jethro whispered.

"They know I am your sister. I am going to go in and see her. You just take your time." Anna offered.

"OK" Jethro sighed.

That was the one thing that frustrated Tony about Anna. She was a Gibbs for sure but she was softer than the Gibbs men. Tony wasn't sure if that was because she was a lady or because she had inherited her mother's meek ways. What he knew was that those meek ways were not what Gibbs needed right now. He didn't need Abby's over the top optimism but he also did not need a pushover. He needed tough love and there was only one person who could deliver that. Tony walked into the main waiting room, took out his phone, and dialed her number.

Ziva rested her hand on her stomach. She wasn't sure if she was smaller this time or if she were pudgier now. She had gained nearly thirty pounds with Tali. The postpartum hit harder than she thought and she ended up putting on another thirty pounds. They had trouble getting pregnant this time around. They had two miscarriages between Tali and this baby. Ziva managed to drop thirty five pounds. Making herself only fifteen pounds heavier than before Tali's birth. She also did a few hormone treatments and made it past the sixth week, the first miscarriage, and then eight, the second miscarriage. Now she was twenty eight weeks. Twenty weeks past the last miscarriage, and eight to twelve weeks until she would give birth. She had been happy and hopeful, until today. Today one of her best friends had died and her surrogate father was suffering. Her phone rang it was Tony.

"Ziva, Gibbs needs you. McGee is coming over to watch Tali."

Anna placed her hand on her brother's shoulder. She knew that she needed to be tougher but sometimes Jethro scared her a little her went after Abby. He never went after Abby. Surely he would go after her as well.

"She's doing great." Anna assured.

"Kelly's not." Jethro replied voice cracking.

"Oh Jethro." Anna whispered.

"If I lose her I lose the last piece of Kelly. Of my family." Jethro sobbed.

"You won't lose her." Anna assured.

Breaking down was the first thing that Jethro needed to do. He fell onto the couch just sobbing uncontrollably. He had broken down before but this was different. He was really crying for Kelly the first time. This was child loss. His baby girl was dead. He did not know what he was supposed to do now that she was gone.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting. Life got crazy for a bit. Anyway Gibbs finally meets his baby granddaughter in the next chapter. After a little tough love from Ziva. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
